


Happy Ending

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [89]
Category: General Hospital, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Leonard didn't react for several moments, but when he did, it was to take Sam into his arms, holding her close. "I'm glad that I turned Rory down. Now we can focus on our happy ending."





	Happy Ending

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Flash  
Title: Happy Ending  
Characters: Sam McCall and Leonard Snart  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Leonard Snart  
Rating/Warnings: PG: AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Leonard didn't react for several moments, but when he did, it was to take Sam into his arms, holding her close. "I'm glad that I turned Rory down. Now we can focus on our happy ending."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, TF, Sam, Snart, or anything that you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 265 without title and ending.

Word used: Under pressure

LAB # 89: Happy Ending

Sam knew her boyfriend, Leonard, was under pressure from his best friend Rory, to return to the life of crime that he had left two years before. She also knew that Leonard had been turning Rory down every time he asked.

As she made Leonard's favorite dinner and got ready to tell him the news that would change their lives, Sam finished cooking and then served everything, while she waited for her boyfriend to get home.

When Leonard walked in, Sam smiled and moved to greet him, kissing him at the door. She took his hand and led led him to the kitchen. "I have something to tell you," she said, once they were seated.

"I have something I need to tell you, too, Sam." Leonard told her. He smiled at her and said, "Can I go first?" When his girlfriend nodded, he continued. "I told Rory, no. I turned him down for the last time. I don't want to risk screwing things up between us."

Once she was sure Leonard was done speaking, Sam started to talk. "I know we haven't talked about this much, but I'm pregnant. We're having twins. The doctor said that I'm a few months along. That's why I've been gaining so much weight, and why I've been feeling so ill."

Leonard didn't react for several moments, but when he did, it was to take Sam into his arms, holding her close.

One hand rested on Sam's belly as he stroked it, and a grin lit up his face. "I'm glad that I turned Rory down. Now we can focus on our happy ending."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
